


Error: mouse not found (COMIC)

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Aziraphale is So Done with Crowley (Good Omens), Comedy, Crack, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Nonsense, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: A random comment on the discord art server led to this. Crowley experiences tech compatibility issues. The question is, how many times d'you think he's done this? Snek sees small, eratically moving rodenty object, a snek is gonna have certain reactions...I purposefully did this really quickly and messy, I wanted to try to get a scribbly cartoon thing going on, without bogging myself down in details and trying to make it look too pretty or perfect.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 69





	Error: mouse not found (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smashedglassglitteringlikestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/gifts).



[**Can't see the cartoon? CLICK HERE.** ](http://ukshires.net/AO3/21-11-20cartoon-scan.jpg)


End file.
